I'll always miss you
by phantoms-bloody-past
Summary: When Zuko learns his his mother is trapped in the spirit world he much travle there him self to save her. But there a bigger problem when he learns a spirit is trying to kill him and make it so there no way home
1. Where is she!

Zuko stood on the balcony of his empire watching over the night sky

Zuko stood on the balcony of his empire watching over the night sky. The cool breeze beat against his sweating skin making him feel better. Nightmares kept him up late into the night. Haunting him. The cool air made him feel better always.

He leaned against the archway thinking about when he was younger and came into his parent's room, that very room, and pretending to be the fire lord. He would stand on the balcony proud and watch his kingdom grow and take over. Fire Lord Zuko feared by any one not in the fire nation. His mother would put her hands on his shoulder and tell him that it won't be like that. That he will be a good king. Loved by many.

He shook hi head. It didn't matter now. He was the fire lord but worked for his uncle at Iroh's tea shop. He smiled at the memory of a few days earlier. All his friends together laughing and having a good time.

A friend with the one person that could restore his honor, the avatar, but instead showed him friendship was more important.

Now he stood there, Fire Lord Zuko, restoring the balance in the 4 nations.

As the sun rose over the mountains, he thought of the last mission that might break the friends apart.

He walked into his uncle's tea shop, thinking about what his father said.

_You mother is not part of us any more._

What did it mean? He knew who to ask. He saw Avatar Aang painting something.

"Hey, Aang I have to ask you something" He said walking up from behind him.

Aang just kept painting. Zuko put his hand on his shoulder, and Aang jumped.

"Zuko! You scared me" Aang looked sadly down at the painting with a mark of paint over it.

"Sorry about that." Zuko looked around. Only Sokka and Suki sat together giggling over something. "Can I talk to you outside?"

"Sure" Aang got up and they walk outside.

Zuko sighed and looked at Aang. "It's about my mother. A few days ago I went to see Ozai, and he said that she's not part of us and more. I don't know what it means." He passed around "I have been thinking none stop about this. I haven't eaten or slept. And with all this thinking I've gotten no where! Can you help me?"

Aang looked at Zuko the out at the town and sighed "No I can't help you sorry"

Zuko looked at him "Your lying!"

"I wish I was but I'm sorry"

"Sorry is not good enough!" Zuko force fire out of the palm of his hand at Aang.

Aang took his glider out and spinned it to blocking the blow. "Zuko! What the hell is your problem?"

Zuko looked and got on hi knees. "I'm so sorry Aang. Please, please forgive me."

Aang nodded. He let and moment of silence pass and got on his knees next to Zuko. "When I was taking the power form Ozai, there was a woman. She helped me. With out her I would have never finished with out killing my self. But as we took his power she whispered 'Tell my son that I love him'" Aang looked at Zuko "Your mother trapped in the spirit world."


	2. Lost with out her

Zuko stood on the balcony of his empire watching over the night sky

Zuko push cloths into a bag muttering to him self. Tears burned in his eyes. Tears of furry and rage but of sadness at the same time. The spirit world we were no mortal can go but if his mother found away so can he.

"Going to leave a note this time, or tell me in person?" a voice softly spoke

"Mai, I'm not leaving for good," He smiled a bit "just for a bit until I find what I'm looking for"

"Aang told us you're looking for her. Zuko, maybe that not a good idea, if she in the spirit world she must be dead."

"Or a spirit took her in" He went back to packing "I read up on it, it said that if you had a loyal slave and it dies, you may call upon it to bring you where ever you wish, even if it means the spirit world, body and everything. My mother told me of a slave then she was little that died saving her life, her most loyal slave of all."

"Zuko, that a fairy tale. Besides you can't call it, you don't know how. Plus it not your loyal slave, it your mothers. Zuko," She took his hands and looked at him "this is dangerous, lease don't do it"

"I'm sorry Mai. I promise I'll be back soon" He pulled her to him and kissed you. He kissed her with every ounce of love and passion. When they pulled away for air her cheek glowed red. He smiles and touched her warm soft cheeks. "Aang's waiting, I should go."

He walked out. He knew he may never see her again and he just walked out.

Aang wanted for him at the doors. "So?" he asked

"I know away in. I'll take our bodies in with it. But there might be no way out."

"How did you fid it?"

"I asked your mother again. I contacted her when you ran off. She told me to stay away and not bring you."

"Tough shit!" Zuko's anger rose form his toes to his hair line. "Bring me"

"Zuko you may never see Mai again."

"Aang take me. NOW!" Zuko grabbed Aang's robe and pushed him against the wall

"Fine" Zuko let go "But promise me I can come back to Katara."

"I'm not asking you to come with me. Just show me the way."

"I'm might be your only chance of getting out." Aang grabs his bag. "I'm coming." He starts to head to the boat that waited

Zuko sighed and looks back. "Mai" and they left.


End file.
